


Bitter Beauty

by TinkerLi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerLi/pseuds/TinkerLi
Summary: FREMIONE. Hermione and the Weasley Family struggle as they grieve and heal from the loss of a loved one. Fred becomes the man she desperately needs at the best and worst of times! TRIGGER WARNINGS! Graphic violence, murder, torture, child abduction, and PTSD!





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized character or depictions in this piece. This is just my lovely brain experimenting. Happy Reading!

A/N: WARNINGS! Dark violence, torture, character death, abduction, and the possible need for tissues.

* * *

  **Bitter Beauty**

**Prologue**

* * *

Morning light flickered in the curtains, causing streams to dance on the sleeping couple. An arm flew up to block the glare and groan escaped pitifully, causing a chuckle from another.

"Morning, Love," Hermione whispered dreamily against his chest.

Ron curled into his wife, back facing the light. "Morning, Beautiful."

The two curled into each other, enjoying the quiet of the morning. Hermione was thankful to have him home after a week long mission tracking down their latest sightings of Fenrir's followers. Their two-year-old daughter, Rose, was currently staying at the Burrow to allow her parents some privacy. Hermione was all too happy for the opportunity. Merlin knew, two months from now there would be a second bundle of joy to dote on.

"When does Mum expect me?" he asked.

"Around 10, I suspect. I have to be at work in an hour, so you have the whole day to spoil her like a princess," she responded.

He snuggled in, "Like you'd have it any other way," he quipped.

"How about dinner tonight and extra dessert?" Hermione whispered against his chest.

"Sounds delicious, Mione," he said, as his fingers stoked her shoulders and protruding belly.

She kissed his chest and shoulders before asking, "My maternity leave begins in about six weeks. No more missions until after the baby is here, right?"

"Harry has assured me that he and the team can handle them. I'm restricted to paperwork and court dates until our son is two months old. Perks of being a war hero, eh?" he chuckled into her hair.

"Speaking of your son, he needs a name, ya know." she sighed.

"I still want Hugo," Ron replied, laughing.

She groaned, "Fine. Hugo. But Hugo what?"

"I let you decide the middle name. I'll take a win when I can, Love," he relented.

She made to swat him, but gripped her belly instead, gasping loudly. Ron kissed her forehead, while massaging her hip.

"Bloody hell, I detest these false labor pains," she groaned. She sighed heavily before leaving the warmth of their bed and waddled to the bathroom.

"Merlin, that's a rather fanciable sight. Mione, I do believe I hit the jackpot," he flirted, eyes glued to her naked form.

She disappeared into the bathroom, but not before flipping her curls flirtatiously, winking, and beckoning him to join her in the shower. The ginger flipped out of the bed, chasing his wife. Echoes of giggles and moans filled the hall and bedroom.

Later that morning

A little girl ran from the fireplace, her doll at her side. Flaming red, wild curls bounced around her beautiful face, as her blue eyes sparkled.

"Daddy, Granddaddy gave me this really cool toy that flew across the room if I pulled this stick. He told me it was holo...holocepper," she prattled.

Ron followed her inside, smiling at the toddler as he sealed the floo. "Helicopter, sweetheart," he corrected.

He took a step, and instantly bristled at the atmosphere. Something was off...deeply wrong.

"Rosie," he called. He tried to keep his voice level, hoping to keep his daughter calm. He knew it was imperative to get her out as soon as possible. He quickly sent a distress patronus to Harry and the rest of team, hoping they would be there momentarily.

Rose stood frozen at the kitchen door, eyes wide with horror, unshed tears gleaming in them, and scream threatening to pierce the air.

"Rosie, baby, come to Daddy," he urged.

Her lip quivered, and she gasped as a shadow emerged from the corner. She ran to her father, hiding behind his legs. Ron stood face to face with the very demon he had spent his adult life hunting.

"Heard you were looking for me, Weasel. Delicious smelling spawn. I'm sure she'll make an excellent snack later," a cruel voice rasped, before cackling.

"Fenrir, you filthy bastard!" Ron seethed.

The werewolf sneered and licked his lips, as he inhaled deeply. Ron's fingers grasped his wand tightly, ready to protect Rose, no matter the cost.

"Boys, take the young lass for a play date. I'm sure she'll behave until I return," Fenrir growled.

Four pack members stood behind the auror, crouched and prepared to pounce. An illusion charm sparkled in the air, giving their position away. One boldly approached the child, and Ron silently blasted him against the wall. The man collapsed against the wall, neck broken and limp.

"Touch her and you will suffer the same fate," her father snarled. He flicked a shield around her and she was instantly surrounded by an impenetrable bubble that would last until he cast the key spell or it would dissolve in the event of his death.

"So you want to play, do ya? Bad choice, boy!" Fenrir roared.

Hexes began flying, destroying the Granger-Weasley home. Rosie's bubble evaded the jets of light, as she watched her father battle against the four invaders. Ron swiftly takes out two of them, resorting to brute force to snap the neck of one. He was now up against Fenrir and his last lackey. His chest was heaving and blood and sweat blurred his vision from the various slicing curses that struck him. Fenrir launched himself at the exhausted wizard, toppling over the overturned furniture. Ron tried to blast him away, but he was struck with a cruciatus curse from the other wolf.

Rose shut her eyes and covered her ears, as her father's agonizing wails bounced along the walls.

"Daddy!" she screams, hot tears raked across her little face.

The auror writhes on the floor, until he is able to gather his strength to fight the boiling torture in his veins. His raw magic bursts from him, ending his pain as Greyback and his lackey are flung across the room.

The demon crouches once more, the lunges once more. Ron dodges his attack, but is blind to the other behind him. Greyback's follower transfigures four broken table legs into steel stakes and crucio's his prey once more.

Ron collapses to his knees, convulsing from the electricity frying his body. He tries to fight off the searing pain, but the blinding agony coursed through his soul, ripping him apart. Darkness threatened to overtake him, but he forced himself to stay aware of the situation at hand. His daughter was at stake. A sickening blow was delivered to his skull, knocking him unconscious.

Fenrir laughs cruelly as the toddler cowers behind her shield, wailing distraughtly for her Daddy to wake up.

"Harper, drag him over there and prop him up nice and straight. I want that little pup of his to see him perish," he ordered.

The wolf obeyed his alpha's command, propping the auror against the far wall. Fenrir prodded the protection shield, eliciting a series of electric surges.

"Must admit, the bitch of his had a hand in this. Our toy is very protected by this," he said, enjoying the terrified expression of the child before him.

Ron stirred groggily, blood rushing over his ears and face, soaking his shirt and jeans. He instantly remembered his predicament and reach for his wand, only to find it missing.

"Na ah ah..." Fenrir tutted. "We're going to have little chat, you and me."

"Like hell we are!" Ron gritted.

Fenrir smirked, then swiftly kicked his prisoner in the abdomen.

"Respect, surely your mother taught you better." He began pacing the room, relishing in the pained breaths and whimpers of his prisoners.

"Now, you are going to tell me how you and your team somehow got so close to your goal of arresting me. I have been uprooted from my home and hunting grounds for the last ten years, thank to you and bloody fucking team. I am aware that you pitiful excuses are clever, but never that clever. You had locations of acquaintances of mine and my moles were suddenly being snuffed out. Now you will tell me your sources, and maybe I leave only infecting you daughter with my gene, understood?" he threatened.

"Over my dead body," Ron growled darkly.

A sneer ran across the werewolf's face, "Harper..." he said simply.

The wolf took on of the steel stakes and drove it in Ron's left thigh, nailing it to the floor. Ron roared from the pain, as dark red stained seeped into the carpets below. Rosie clung to her doll, wailing uncontrollably.

"I'll ask, again. The name of your source...who is it? I do not like to be kept waiting, Weasel!" he roared.

Ron gagged, but he only glared at the alpha. He refused to reveal their mole and inside man. A decade of trust rode on this and he would not betray them. Fenrir grew impatient at his silence, and nodded to Harper once more. Harper drove a second stake in his left thigh, essentially rooting the auror to the floor. Agonizing roars bounced off the walls, as Ron vomited from the blinding pain. His chest ached dangerously as he gasped through the waves.

"Close your eyes, Rosie," he rasped. "Daddy is going to be fine," he called, "Just close your eyes, baby girl."

"Awww...how utterly weak," Greyback taunted, before nodding his head once more to Harper.

Fire lit inside his veins once more. He seized against the walls, legs rattling against the stakes, and arms curling inward instinctively. He eyes rolled back as the electric current threatened to take his sanity. He tried not to scream, but lost the battle, as a fresh wave of torture overtook him. His chest pain became unbearable and he though his heart might burst from the abuse. His body began to flail uncontrollably, until the last waves ran their course. He instantly spewed vile down his shirt and coughed blood up before spitting on the floor.

His eyesight was blurry, but he still remained determined to keep his oath and protect his daughter. He was no fool. No matter the outcome, Fenrir would kill him the moment he received the intel. Ron knew his daughter's only chance at survival was his survival and he could not crack.

"The name, blood-traitor!" Fenrir roared.

"Go fuck yourself, dog!" Ron spluttered.

Fenrir clawed Ron's chest open to drive his claws into his slashed skin. Ripped flesh hung, as battered, torn muscle was exposed and destroyed. Ron's raw magic threatened to burst once more, but Fenrir delivered a harsh, bone crushing blow to rib cage, piercing a lung. Ron began to gasp for air, fighting off the darkness that loomed over him.

"Clo-ose...eyes...Rose. I lo-ove you, ba-" he gasped.

"Daddy! Noo...leave my Daddy alone, monster-man! NOOOOOOO!" Rose screamed hysterically.

A green flash erupted from Ron's stolen wand, leaving the slumped form of the father behind. The shield faltered and disappeared, betraying the small child.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Now to enjoy the reapings!" Fenrir whispered.

A screech of horror escaped Rose as she clambered away from the demons in front of her. She couldn't understand why her daddy was no longer moving, talking, or why his eyes no longer blinked. She screams for her mother, hoping for her safe embrace.

"Come here, ya little brat!" he commands.

"No! Daddy wake up!" wailed the girl.

Fenrir grew tired of the game and nodded to Harper to restrain the girl. The wolf gripped the child harshly, causing her to panic. Wild, raw magic burst from her as she screeched in distraught room instantly erupted in a blaze that engulfed the entire house. Broken glass and charred flesh filled her nostrils. She searched for her father, but the smoke and flames made it difficult to see or breathe.

Faintly, she could hear someone calling her name. She tried to crawl closer, but her arms shook to much, and her legs seemed frozen in terror.

Sharp claws dug into and a bloody hand smothered her scream. She felt herself ripped from her home, twisting into the air, and taken captive by the very monster that left her father slumped against the wall.

"Rosie! Ron! Rosie, sweetheart! Unc-" Harry called, before stumbling over debris.

His eyes focused once more to find the lifeless form of his best friend, beaten, tortured, covered in blood and deep purple bruises. Aurors were storming the remains of the home, wiping the memories of the neighbors and extinguishing the flames.

"No! No no no no NO! Ron wake up! Fuck! Hermione is going to fucking lose it!" he cried, his chest constricting painfully with grief.

"Potter! We found this," said the investigator.

Harry took the ragged item from him, flipping it in his grasp. He wiped the soot from the surface to find a familiar doll in his hands. He instantly scanned the room for the remains of a small child. He found relief and grief to discover Ron's daughter absent.

"Find Rosie! She's two years old with bright red curls that resemble her mother's. Find her!" Harry ordered.

"Sir, the other bodies are confirmed to be members of Fenrir Greyback's pack. Should we expect the worst?" asked an auror.

"Fenrir?" Harry croaked.

"Missing, Potter." they answered.

Harry became all too aware of the reality of this nightmare: Ron was dead, Rosie was missing and possibly abducted by the most dangerous and notorious werewolf, and he must be the one to tell Hermione. His heart sunk his chest as he nodded his understanding and collapsed to the floor, holding the tattered doll to his chest.

* * *

 

A/N: Please, leave a review and any predictions you may have! You guys are AWESOME SAUCE!


	2. Woeful Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized character or depictions in this piece. This is just my lovely brain experimenting. Happy Reading!

**Thank you for the kudos! Review please!!!**

A/N: WARNINGS! Abduction, graphic descriptions, and the possible need for tissues.

* * *

**BITTER BEAUTY**

**Chapter One**

**Woeful Nightmares**

* * *

Hermione sat behind her desk, staring blankly at the papers before her. Her concentration was shot and her frustration was beginning to make her hair frizz with exhaustion. She eyed the clock and noticed it was past noon and her lunch date with Harry and Ron was severely late. The boys were supposed to pick her up, but neither had been seen around the office or Ministry as of yet.

"He probably went overboard with Rosie again and she's conned him into another round at the park," she sighed, placing her head on the desk.

Pain shot through her abdomen and she hissed before clutching her swollen belly. The pain gradually lessened, so she lazily massaged her abdomen while taking slow breaths.

"Arrrgggg...I would appreciate if you would not do that, my love," she called to her unborn son.

Her receptionist sent a flittering message through the door. The parchment was enchanted to fly across in the shape of a bird. Stopping at her desk, it began to announce it's contents. "Mrs. Hermione, Mrs. Potter is here to see you."

"Very well, then," she replied through gritted teeth.

Hermione heard the click of her door twice announcing the arrival of her visitor and the soft footsteps coming toward her.

"Does Harry have the kids? Is Albus any better with Lily at home?" she asked quietly, still hunched over her desk.

When no answer came, she looked up to see a somber Ginny standing by the edge of her desk. Her usually sparkling expression was worn and dull in the most depressive way.

"Surely, they are not driving you that mad?" Hermione attempted.

Ginny's blinked several times. Her grim expression wavered and became more intense. "Mom has called a family meeting. I'm supposed to fetch you. Um...why are you clutching your belly?"

Hermione groaned and replied, "Braxton Hicks."

"Are you sure?" Ginny pushed.

She nodded to her friend and offered her a weak smile. Swiftly, Hermione began to organize her papers, but Ginny stopped her abruptly.

"You can leave your papers here. They can be taken care of at a later point," Ginny whispered.

Ginny helped gather her cloak and handbag. Her briefcase lay forgotten beside the desk and papers askew on top. As they closed her office door, Ginny simply passed her receptionist a note, with a silent glance. Hermione wanted to inquire about the contents, but the red head's expression made her rethink her decision.

The two witches entered the floo network and arrived at the Burrow to find it full of the siblings, grandchildren, Teddy, Andromeda, Molly, Arthur, and various friends. In all the years since her first summer here, the Burrow maintained its warm atmosphere. Something was off, the light was duller and the a chill swept over her.

Arthur eyed Hermione and Ginny and nodded to Neville and Luna, who ushered all the children out of the room to allow the adults some privacy. Hermione thought it odd that Rose was not among them, but she waved off the worry without a thought. Ron would probably be along shortly with the tot. Yes, they simply lost track of time and after all, this meeting was last minute in any case.

Hermione eyed Ginny's unfaltering grasp on her hand, and the depressed expression plastered on her features.

"Where's Harry?" she asked, shakily.

Molly sniffed and tried to put a brave face on for her daughter-in-law. "Um...Harry will be here momentarily. He got a call this morning."

Hermione inhaled sharply and began rubbing Ginny's arms reassuringly, "Well, he'll be along then. Why the long faces?"

George buried his face into his wife's hair, gulped. Fred shuffled closer to her, his clenched fists were forcibly shoved into his pockets. None of the siblings could face her directly, and she thought this rather odd. Fleur was silently weeping into Bill's chest and Percy stood staring at the floor. The deafening silence made her heart race, ramming into her chest violently. Where was Ron? Where was her daughter, her Rose?

"What's wrong?" she quaked.

"Sweetheart, why don't we take a seat?" Molly suggested, fighting back shattering sobs.

Her body began to shake anxiously and she shook her head vigorously, "No...I respectfully decli-... aaarrgggg... I want to know...uuggghh...what's wrong." Her refusal broken up with sharp pains in her abdomen, threatening to make her collapse.

Ginny held onto her firmly and forced her to sit in the nearby chair, deep concern etched under the intense pain. "Hermione, are you sure you don't need a healer?"

Hermione groaned and blinked back tears, as she inhaled and exhaled deeply, hoping it would soothe the pain. "Quit trying to distract me. Where is Ron? Where is Rosie?"

Molly sat on the ottoman before her and took Hermione's hands within her own. Her lips quivered as she struggled to convey the news to this brave woman. This witch was just as good as her own, fought alongside her family, and made her baby boy the happiest she had ever seen.

"Ron came to pick Rosie up this morning shortly after 10 o' clock. He stated he would take her straight home, get some quality time, then drop her off with Ginny to join her cousin's for a play date. But..." Molly stopped and broke down gasping through her sobs.

Hermione had long stopped breathing. Ginny was leaning heavily on her shoulder, silent streams of tears soaking her top.

Molly composed herself somewhat before continuing, knowing the bright witch deserved to know no matter how devastating the news was.

"Harry received a distress call and by the time he arrived, he said there was nothing he could do. He said the house was de-" Molly choked. She took a deep breath, before going on with the explanation. "The house was destroyed. He and the team surveyed the ruins and found this."

A small plastic bag was placed in her lap. Hermione was frozen, terrified to open the parcel, fearing it would end her. The pains in her abdomen reawakened and ripped through her with a vengeance. She refused to let her discomfort show and hid her suffering to make sure she was told the whole story. She needed Molly to tell her the bitter truth.

Gently, she opened the bag to reveal a soot covered object. Charred and completely disfigured, Hermione still recognized the doll that seemed to be attached to her daughter's hand. Trembling fingers cleared the soot from the doll's face, her heart shattering with each stroke.

"Where is she?" she cried, completely broken.

"Harry should be here shortly," Molly whispered.

"Is she with him?" Hermione piped up, holding on to the thread of hope she had.

Molly shook her head, caressing Hermione's tear-streaked cheek.

"Where's Ron? Where's my husband? Is he at St. Mungo's with our daughter? That's it," Hermione reasoned, laughing nervously. "He got them both out and took her immediately for medical care," Hermione rambled, her eyes unfocused and her fingers trembling.

Molly shook her head once more to the witch's words, resulting in the bushy haired witch breaking down into angry, heart wrenching wails as the doll laid on her lap.

"Molly...I n- need to hear it. Pl-pl-pleas-se...tell me," she pleaded desperately. Her hand resting firmly under her belly, causing Ginny to become concerned enough to shoot her mother a look.

Arthur rubbed his wife's shoulders, as his wife gathered her remaining strength. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"My baby boy...Ron did not make it. He fought valiantly. They found four dead intruders among the wreckage." Hermione's wails became louder and more distraught, but Molly pressed on, knowing she would not be able to start again. "Harry and the investigators performed a crime scene charm. They saw he protected her to his last breath, but Rosie was taken. She tried to get away and her raw magic and fear exploded the home. They have a clear idea of the filthy beast and Harry is almost positive who took her. He promises to bring her home! The boys are going after her. Neville is leaving, as well. Rosie will be back with you and her baby brother and we will take care of you and those precious babies."

Hermione grieved loud, ugly sobs and slumped over in the chair. The gut wrenching pain in her abdomen rivaling that of her heart.

Ginny suddenly gasped, screeching "Shit! Hermione we need to get you to St. Mungo's NOW!"

Hermione peered down to see red staining the fabric of the chair underneath her. Her vision became blurry and her found herself unable to care. She was numb to the chaos around her. Her daughter was abducted, her husband murdered, her home destroyed, and now she was possibly losing her unborn son. Firm hands embraced her and carried her bridle style to the hearth. Her vision faded into black and her head lolled back as she lost consciousness.

* * *

 

Hours Later

Cold air chilled her skin, charms roamed her body, and enchanted quills repeatedly wrote down her vitals and medication intake. Her eyes squinted against the light above and she became more alert and aware of her surroundings. She felt numb, but knew it was medically induced numbness and in reality her lower body throbbed. She felt her abdomen and her breath halted.

Sobs choked her as she realized she no longer carried her son...her 32-week-along baby boy.

"No! No, this can't be! It's not fair! NO!" she screamed.

She sat in bed, clawing her eyes and hair. The door burst open to reveal a healer and Fred hurrying to her. He began trying to calm her, whispering that she was okay and stroking her matted curls.

The healer stood at her bedside, calming telling her, "Mrs. Granger-Weasley, I must insist you listen to me. I know you have endured a great loss, but we are here to help you."

Hermione struggled against Fred, shaking her head. "No! I can't bear it. I can't lose all three of them. My husband was murdered, my baby girl was taken...my baby boy is no longer in my womb," whimpered the witch.

She clutched her empty belly and cried hot tears. Fred still stroked her curls and soothingly shushed her.

"Ma'am, I have been made aware of recent events and the abduction of your daughter. However, you son is fine. He is in the NICU, getting the charms and care his fragile, premature body needs. Baby Boy Granger-Weasley is perfectly healthy...or rather as healthy as a preemie can be," the healer assured her kindly.

Fred held her face gently in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Your son, my brother's baby boy, is alive and well. We got you here in time. The healers say that you were showing signs of a placenta break and the added stress of yesterday caused the issue to escalate dramatically. He was born yesterday afternoon at 5:30 PM, 4 pounds, 18 inches long, and screaming. He's strong like his dad and lungs for days."

Hermione cried tears of joy and heartache at his words, slumping into his shoulder, as he rubbed soothing circling into her back and curls.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are awesome! Any predictions for Rosie?


	3. Angels in the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized character or depictions in this piece. This is just my lovely brain experimenting. Happy Reading!

 

**Thank you to Merkate and guest for the kudos! Enjoy! Review please!**

A/N: WARNINGS! Abduction and graphic descriptions are present.

* * *

**BITTER BEAUTY**

**Chapter Two**

**Angels in the Darkness**

* * *

Draco sat in the dark silence of his study. His anxious tremors making him consider a second dose of calming draught. His eyes were red and seemed to be unable to blurring up and becoming more irritated by the second. Furiously, he took his glass and pitched it towards the wall. The glass shattered the silence, echoing down the hall, leaving only the clear shards across the floor.

His other fist held a clenched, scrap of parchment informing him of Ronald Weasley's murder and the abduction of his daughter, Rose. He felt so much guilt and expected Granger and the Weasleys to break down his wards and avada him for his role. For years, he was the one that fed the aurors information secretly and successfully ran his own potions company. His private stores supplied St. Mungo's with innovative medications and private buyers he allowed to remain anonymous. He was the intel, the private source, that had cost the Weasley family their youngest son. He had known how to track Fenrir from the records of his father and past experiences. The deal was very lucrative for both parts and it had been a blessing these last 10 years.

"Granger is going to have my fucking head on a spike!" he snarled, before waving his wand to clear up the debris.

Slipping out of his office, he ventured into the main wing to join his wife and son. His grey eyes found his wife, sitting rather oddly and trembling with...fear.

"Astoria? Perhaps, I need to give you a dra-" he began, before noticing a large shadow cast from the corner.

Draco gripped his wand firmly, as the hair prickled on his neck and he fought against the shiver threatening to run down his spine. Piercing eyes met his gaze and he instantly turned to face the massive demon looming before him. His murderous expression made Draco uneasy and he quickly scanned the room for his son. His eyes quickly glanced around the room and found the toddler rocking back and forth, whimpering into his babbity rabbity toy.

"Master Malfoy, how wonderfully quaint for you to join us," Greyback sneered.

"Fenrir, it has been a long time since this house was graced with your presence," Draco responded, hoping his fear was masked well enough.

The despicable waste of a creature dropped his rucksack with a heavy thud, circled him, edging closer to the frightened child. In his lethal grasp was wand, his hands stained, though Draco severely doubted from mud or red wine. Astoria whimpered and her breathing became rapid.

"It seems your dear, succulent wife is petrified of me," Greyback said smoothly, grinning from ear to ear. He strode over to the couch where Astoria shook, failing miserably to stay calm in his presence. He swept her hair into his filthy claws, a dangerous look in his eye. "It would be a shame to lose such a beautiful prize, because we were simply careless in our actions. Hmmm Draco?"

Draco steeled his nerves, knowing he had to play his cards just so, "Indeed, though, I am afraid I do not know what this particular visit's purpose is. Do you wish for a personal potion to brewed?"

"Oh, I think I have all I need for tonight's pleasures," Greyback purred, still sitting dangerously close to Astoria.

She was cowering away, offering little to no access to him, knowing this was the monster responsible for infecting so many innocents. The little boy in front of her was rocking with such intensity, she feared he would cause himself a brain injury.

"Ah, well I suppose I can have my staff make you suitable place for the night. No doubt, you've had quite the journey," Draco said, his hand itching at his side.

Fenrir leaned forward once more, taking in the very scent of the frightened witch, growling in delight, "Ah...I'm so glad to have come to the subject at hand at last. You see, Malfoy, it has been quite the journey here. A decade, you could say, perhaps? No? Hiding, starving, and denying myself the simple pleasures and joy of watching my victims beg for mercy as I quench both my...natural urges. Though, you would know all about that wouldn't you?" he snarled.

Draco took a moment to keep his composure and played his part, "No doubt being on the run was not ideal for you, but I see that you are resourceful and have managed to survive. Indeed, you must be exhausted. My father was one that offered you a place to recuperate from your-"

Fenrir cackled, "Yes, your father, Lucius, offered me a place. Such a shame, the heir the blasted line is a turncoat...a filthy fucking traitor. A snitch and a mole that has given my location away for the last decade and I suppose I have been too soft on such person. Well, this wolf has come to claim his fun for such treachery!"

Draco watched as Astoria features distorted as the wolf lunged for her. Before his wand could rise, before a hex could be uttered from his lips, Fenrir was blasted from the screaming witch. Draco's stupor was broken by his son trembling, as his eyes sought out his mother to ensure her safety.

"If one more fucking brat blasts me, I shred them apart limb for limb and feed them to the bloody parents!" Fenrir snarled.

The demon lunged for the small child, but Draco blasted him. Astoria ran to Scorpius, huddling them in the corner. She sent a distress signal to the aurors, then trained her wand on the demon, hoping to catch a blind spot.

"You will pay for your treachery!" Fenrir snarled.

Draco shot hex after hex, slicing the scars apart on the Greyback, but even he was not a match for the werewolf. He was known for his brute strength, but also for his dueling abilities. Fenrir hurled a table towards him, causing Draco to dodge and miss his blindside. Fenrir caught Draco, barring his teeth menacingly. Astoria feared the worst, and shot a crucio towards him, hitting him the shoulder.

Draco escaped his grasp, as the wolf shrunk to the floor in pain. His eyes filled with hatred and blood lust. He fought the curse, crawling on his hands and knees towards the dark haired witch.

Shouts and the sounds of heavy footsteps filled the halls, alerting Fenrir of the incoming guests. He lunged once more for Astoria, making Draco cast the most instinctual curse he could for a moment such as this. A jet of green erupted from his wand, piercing the chest of the assailant. Astoria screamed and fell to the ground, scrambling away. The room was flooded with aurors, questions, and investigation charms.

An auror found Draco's son huddled next to the wall, curiously inspecting the rucksack Greyback carelessly dropped.

"Hey, buddy...what do you have there?" he asked kindly.

Scorpius scooted away from the man, whimpering.

"It's okay. We're the good guys. Your dad was helping us, you know." He smiled at the frightened child, before calling the lead auror. "Auror Cootes, we have something here."

A tall man came and began to inspect the grime-covered bag, before carefully placing charms on it to reveal any dark magic or curses present. When none arose, he placed a charm to open the material to reveal the contents.

"HOLY SHIT! Alert St. Mungo's! Now, we need a private room and security around the clock!" he bellowed.

Draco stood up to see what the bag contained. He only caught one glimpse, but that one snippet of view told him everything he needed. Matted, mud-clumped curls...red curls...Weasley red curls.

* * *

St. Mungo's- That Night

Hermione stared at her fragile son, her baby boy that fought for his very life. She had no memory of his birth, but Molly assured her she was able to give birth to him, despite his distress levels. The brown curls were already evident, however his eye color was still a mystery to her. He slept mostly and was highly sensitive to most things. However, the charms the healers placed on him kept him comfortable and allowed him to develop at a more rapid rate. When she was able to hold him, cuddle him, but she had yet to be able to nurse him. He was fed through a charmed tube and was being gradually introduced to her breast milk. They hoped it would make for an easier transition, when the time arose.

The Weasleys were by her side, bringing her tea and biscuits. Molly was practically forcing her to eat, seeing as the witch was refusing most meals.

"Hi, little one. Your mommy is so proud at how strong you are. Barely a day old and you showing strength of millions. Mommy is right here! I'm not going anywhere, my little miracle," Hermione whispered, tears streaming down her face silently.

The healers knocked on the door, motioning for her to come immediately. She sent her son one last loving glance and left the room. In the hall, were aurors she did not recognize.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley, you need to come with us at once," one ordered.

She followed obediently, closely followed by the healers. They passed several rooms, coursing through hallways, until they entered a private wing. A door was opened and she was instructed to file in. The Weasleys were already present, exhausted from their grueling emotions. Harry's cloak was there, but he was absent, which was rather odd for Hermione. But before the question could form on her lips, she noticed a boy with platinum, blonde locks being rocked by none other than Astoria Malfoy.

The healers were given the lead, as the aurors guarded the doors, both inside and out of the private wing.

"Why are we in the private wings?" she asked shakily.

"Circumstances as they are, this was the most appropriate station in the facility. Ma'am, we are here to offer you both good and bad news. The good news is your daughter was found during a distress call from Malfoy Manor. Fenrir Greyback was found deceased on the scene and it is evident he intended to take the Malfoy heir, as his next hostage," they explained.

"Is she...is my Rosie okay? You said she was found, not that she was alive or unharmed or-" she spouted rapidly.

Ginny rushed over and gently began to gently calm her friend, allowing the healers to continue.

"Your daughter is alive. However, that is where the good news becomes a little grey." Hermione's breath hitched, as the healer took a breath to calm his own emotions. "It appears she was intended to be infected, but he became distracted in his blood lust for a second victim, that Greyback clawed her back and abused the child. She has no bite marks, no marks to indicate that she was infected with the lycanthrope virus. Auror Potter is in with her at the moment and she is talking at the current time. However, we are placing her under a sleeping draught to continue her care. She will likely need therapy. Children that endure such a tragic evil and survive their ordeal tend to have psychological effects from it. It is not uncommon to see people, young and old, suffer Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from these experiences. Do you understand what I have told you so far, Ma'am?"

Hermione felt her stomach churning, but pressed on. "When you say abused...what does that entail?"

"Your daughter has deep slashes on her back and bruises along her arms and ribs. Her face has lacerations, but they are not so deep. Easily healed for the most part. The wounds she suffered on her back appear similar to her Uncle Bill's. Not likely they will have any affect on her other than mood swings or meat cooking preferences," the healer explained.

"Can I see her, please?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"We must ask that your rescrub back in. You understand the need for a clean environment, I trust."

Hermione numbly nodded her head. She was relieved to hear of her daughter's survival, relieved to hear Scorpius had escaped Fenrir's grasp...but ultimately crushed to discover that vile monster had abused her baby girl. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, before rising out of her chair.

The healers doused in her sanitation spells, the placed her in a white smock. Once her hands were covered and she was properly inspected, Hermione was allowed the enter the ICU room. She noticed a golden M above the door, noting this must be the private wing the Malfoy's utilized. Confirming her suspicions, was none other than Draco Malfoy slumped into a chair, as he stared blankly at the toddler before him. Harry was slumped over the bed, holding her tiny hand in his own.

As the door clicked closed, both men peeked over to find the child in question's mother, frozen at the sight of her little girl struggling to get better.

"Hermione, I swear to y-" Harry began, sobs slurring his speech.

Hermione held her hand up, shaking her head. "I know you guys did everything you could. Ronald did everything in his power to protect her, sacrificed himself for the cause, for his child. I expected nothing less from my wonderful husband. He was brilliant and loyal! I don't blame either of you for this."

She timidly approached the bed, carefully reading the charts for her Rosie. The little girl was pale, bruised, and her wounds were strikingly dark. It made Hermione's stomach churn once more, bile threatening to rise, as she surveyed her daughter's injuries.

"That sick bastard...she's just a baby," she whimpered.

Harry took her hand, "He's dead. Draco gave the bastard his rightful punishment!"

"My company is supplying Rose with all of her medications and draughts. Should you require them for the rest of her life, they will be free of charge," Draco whispered.

"I just want her back," she whispered.

Harry rushed over to her side, engulfing his pseudo-sister in a bone-crushing hug that could rival that of Molly Weasley. The two friends held each other, breaking down and relying on each other to hold their shattered selves together.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are awesome! Any predictions on the road ahead?


	4. Grief and Healing

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized character or depictions in this piece. This is just my lovely brain experimenting. Happy Reading!**

A/N: A little less dark, a little more light.

Thank you to those who have commented, left kudos, and added this to your alerts!

* * *

**BITTER BEAUTY**

**Chapter Three**

**Grief and Healing**

* * *

The day of the funeral was unseasonably cold, bitter wind whipped through their cloaks as family, friends, and aurors alike filled the hilltop as Ron was honorably laid to rest. His casket made of fine, polished mahogany trimmed in gold. His headstone was made of the brilliant marble with intricate engravings. The charms steadily lowered the fallen father...son...hero into the family plot, as Hermione and the Weasleys let their grief overflow.

The Burrow was filled to the brim with people giving their respects to fallen war hero. Luna, now Mrs. Rolf Scamander, took the liberty and prepared all the dishes and refreshments with the help of Malfoy house elves. Hermione was a bit too preoccupied with her emotions to argue the decision. Mrs. Weasley retired to her room, Mr. Weasley at her heels. The poor man was no fool, this death would possibly break her. Ginny ghosted through the home, greeting guests and thanking them for their condolences. The twins were busy telling amazing stories of their little brother, Bill was hidden away on the roof, and Charlie and Percy were busy handling the Ministry affairs. Harry remained close to Hermione, who was hidden away in possibly the worst place imaginable at the moment.

His green eyes followed her slow motions as she crossed the tiny room. After several moments of noticing her hollow expression, he tried, "Hermione, how about we go downstairs? I'm sure the boys would love to see you. They-"

"His blanket is so worn, though I wonder if I should have it restored," she whispered. "On second thought, no. It has more character and history this way."

She sat softly on the bed, taking the limp pillow in her lap, gingerly running her hands over the material.

"Hermione, I don't know if it's the greatest plan for you to be here...in this room. At least for the next couple of days," Harry reasoned.

"He wanted to take the children to the Canons' games. Completely hopeless, the lot of them. But, he was passionate about that team and wanted to pass that on to them."

Harry began to worry as she dodged the questions, but deciding to let the issue pass for the moment.

"Mummy! Catch me!" a little boy voice echoed up the stairwell.

"Sweetheart, I've told you. This is not the time, nor place," a soft, whisper answered.

Their footsteps grew closer to the landing, until tiny hands pressed the door open. Cool, grey eyes found the scene before him. The little boy did not seem unsettled by the grieving widow or the depressed state of those around him. Fearless, his little leg carried him to Hermione's side. Astoria stood in the doorway, mortified and apologetic.

"I'm really sorry you're sad. Daddy said we owe a lot to him and the way he helped Mr. Harry get rid of the bad guy. He must have been real brave," Scorpius said, his little features serious and focused.

"Indeed," Hermione sniffled. "Ron was one of the bravest men I knew and loved. The best daddy to our Rosie," she added fondly.

"Daddy said the little girl at our house was yours. He said her name was Rose. When will she be home?" he asked curiously.

Hermione blinked at the question, then responded, "In a few days. She has to rest an awful lot."

Scorpius nodded, then took her hand in his own. "It'll get better. Daddy always says that even good things can come from bad things."

"Scorpius, I think it is time we leave Mrs. Hermione be. Come along, now," Astoria ushered quietly.

Hermione watched as the toddler took his mother's hand. Astoria sent her an apologetic look, then gracefully walked down the stairs out of sight.

* * *

One Week Later

Being homeless essentially left Hermione and the two children no where else to go but the Burrow. Molly welcomed her home with open arms and began the process of converting Ginny's old room into a bedroom/nursery for Hermione and the kids. All of the furniture previously bought for Rose and the baby were abandoned at the home, too much damage endured to make them salvageable. Hermione had no means of buying the nursery set again, so she accepted the set Molly had stored in the shed. It was cleaned and inspected. The mattress was replaced and little fairy lights placed above, charmed to revolve around the crib. Baby nappies and clothes were given to her by Ginny and Harry.

Hermione received clothes from Bill and Fleur for Rosie to wear. Her own wardrobe placed on the back burner for the time being. She was unable to return to work for 6 weeks and would remedy her attire at a later point.

Her two children were scheduled to come home today from St. Mungo's. Rosie was more alert and her medications were controlled and reacting well with the healing process. The baby was still Baby Boy Weasley. Hermione struggled with his name until the point of causing herself migraines. She had now thought of the most fitting name the little fighter could possess: Hugo Ronald Weasley. She had once promised Ron his son's name would be Hugo, and if she was fortunate enough, the little boy would become the spitting image and character of his father.

"Hermione, the healers just floo called and said they are ready for you," Arthur said.

She simply nodded and gathered her bags, packing the trunk of the Ministry car. Kingsley arranged for the car since floo would be highly dangerous for both of the fragile children, one highly susceptible to infections and the other a premature newborn. Molly and Arthur joined Hermione in the car, and the rode to St. Mungo's in silence. As the car reached its destination, Hermione noticed a certain ginger waiting outside of the private entrance.

"Fred, you didn't have to come. Molly and Arthur are seeing to it that I have everything taken care of," she said, worried he might take it the wrong way. She was happy that he was there, but did not want him to neglect his shop duties to help his sister-in-law take her children home.

"Nonsense! Besides, Rosie owes me several hugs for this week," he said, grinning back.

Hermione returned a small smile and whispered the security charm to open the private entrance. The doors slid open at her command, allowing the small group access to the ward.

"Ah, Mrs. Granger-Weasley! You must feel a sense of relief now that your children are being released from their stay with us. How are you adjusting?"

Hermione gaze dropped, but Fred applied his hand affectionately on her shoulder for support. "As to be expected, I suppose," she merely responded.

The papers for Rose were signed first, listing her medical routines and treatments. The toddler was to remain in bandages with salve applied to her wounds until instructed otherwise by the case healers. Medications were to be supplied free of charge, as promised by Draco. The baby's papers were slightly more complicated and heart wrenching. She officially named little Hugo on his certificates and bit her lip rather harshly as she signed the papers her Ron should have been able to witness. He would never experience the joy of his son defying all odds and surviving and being brought home strong and resilient.

"That is the last of it, ma'am. A trusted mediwitch is bringing Hugo from the nursery and our team of healers and an auror is escorting your daughter as we speak," he supplied with a kind smile.

The door budged open softly and the soft steps of Rose filled the room. Hermione smiled as brightly as she could as she knelt to the floor, encouraging her daughter to come to her. Rose instantly sprinted to her mother and buried her face in Hermione's wild curls. A single tear escaped and fell onto Rose's red curls, as mother and daughter clung to each other. A moment passed and a mediwitch approached with a tiny bundle, swaddled securely against the woman's bosom.

"This one has got quite the lungs! He's a fighter, Mumma. We will see him for his checkups at home. He is under strict instructions to stay in a clean environment until deemed otherwise. Fragile as he is, he's still quite remarkable," she whispered.

Hermione kissed Rose's hair and shifted the child to her Uncle. The little child began to fuss, but was instantly quieted with the bribe of a sugar quill. Hermione sent him a grateful glance as the mediwitch placed Hugo into his mother's cradled embrace.

"All is in order, ma'am. We will see you here in a week's time," the healer announced.

Hermione nodded her recognition and Arthur grabbed her belongings, as Molly whispered the charm to release the doors once more.

The returning ride to the Burrow was a happier affair, as Fred coaxed Rose into small conversations of unicorns and sweets. He told her he rather missed their weekly tea parties, a fact Hermione never knew existed. Hugo was simply quiet, asleep against her chest. Her eyes focused on his little features, delicate and pure. This was their son, their daughter...Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's children...every bit as stubborn as their parents.

* * *

Fred's Flat- Two days later...

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Fred flew up from the couch, his takeout still sitting on the coffee table from the night before. He haphazardly flicked his wand, banishing the trash, and lept to the door.

"Yeah," he grunted, flinging the door open.

To his amazement and horror, Hermione stood at the door fuming. He instantly backed from the door and groaned. The twin was no stranger the wrath of the witch before him, nor was he ignorant of the reason for her present anger.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, why!? Why did you feel the need to do something so...so..." she snarled.

"Hermione, I meant no harm, alright. The furniture from the Burrow was ancient and Rose and Hugo have been through so much, I thought it would be a brilliant surprise," he countered.

"Are you implying that I could not afford the furniture. For Godric's sake, Fred! We just got there! I could've done it! It would've been far wiser to talk this over with me before you did something so expensive," she argued.

"I bought them the exact models you and Ron purchased before. Everything to the last drawer is exactly as it was in your home. I thought the familiarity would be good for Rosie and the crib has those options I remember you going all excited over. I reckoned that you two already spent the money the first time, so I would help you out this time. I meant no offense, Granger."

Hermione bit her lip, tears rimmed her eyes. Fred watched her entire intimidating manner melt, until it was the defeated form he was becoming all too sickeningly familiar with as of late.

"She doesn't feel safe, anymore. She wants either Arthur or you, never me. Rosie cries all night from nightmares and I can do nothing to console her. My little girl is terrified of the shadows and this just one more thing I failed to do," Hermione whimpered.

Fred swore under his breath and rushed over to the witch. He buried his face in her curls and held her as she sobbed brokenly into chest. He gingerly rubbed her back, her hands firmly grasping his soaked shirt.

"Mia, I...I'm sorry. I just thought it would help the kids. I didn't realize what was going on. I never intended to make you feel like a failure, Godric knows you could never fail at anything. Least of all, being a mother. Rosie is just having a hard adjustment to the death of her father and being abducted by an insane piece of shit. She will get better in time, you'll see," his voice whispered against her hair. "As for the money, I've got plenty to spare. You focus on finding a reasonable flat we can ward safer than Azkaban and I'll run anything else by you in the future. Deal?"

She nodded numbly, sniffling. Her rash anger now making her flush with remorse. "Umm...she mentioned tea time today."

Fred rubbed his face roughly, and sighed exasperatedly. "Tell Princess Rosie I will be there on time and with proper biscuits this time," he said smirking.

"Do you honestly meet with her every week?" inquired Hermione.

"Every Tuesday at 11 AM, Princess Rose and her jester dine the finest Leaky Cauldron biscuits and famous Molly Weasley tea with the best company from Babbity Rabbity and her dolly. Quite the affair during the week. It honestly started as a one time thing, but she asked for me come back once more. Then again, and again, and again, until I found myself scheduling work around a peculiar Tuesday meeting," he replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, tomorrow is Tuesday. I shall have everything arranged. Be sure to be on time," Hermione quipped.

Fred snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

* * *

A/N: Reviews are awesome!

Please also check out Affections Disguised (fremione), The Forgotten Disgrace (Romione), and Last Granger Standing (Romione)!


	5. Ferris Wheels and Fireflies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognized character or depictions in this piece. This is just my lovely brain experimenting. Happy Reading!**

A/N: The story will now jump two years. Astoria and Hermione have become closer; therefore, Fred and Draco are on friendly terms. Scorpius and Rose are best friends and he is extremely protective of her.

Thank you to those who have reviewed and added this to your alerts!

Forgot to give credit where credit was due, M1sch1efManaged is my wonderful beta! Follow her mischiefpuff on tumblr.

A/N 2: **Last Granger Standing** , a story of mine, is up for **BEST ROMANCE** for the Romione Awards 2016 on Tumblr!!! Votes are appreciated :)

* * *

 BITTER BEAUTY

Chapter Four

Ferris Wheels and Fireflies

* * *

"Muuuuuuummmm! Look at that cool ride! Can we go, please!" begged Rose, tugging her mother's arm excitedly.

Hermione laughed at the horrified look on Draco's face, nodding her head to her daughter's request. This was the first night in a while she had been out with kids. Work and single motherhood took its toll eventually. Fred had just about insisted that she take the kids with him and the Malfoys to the local carnival. After several moments of begging and one dirty tactic of involving an ecstatic Rose, Hermione relented. She counted the tickets for the ride and handed them to Rose and Scorpius's waiting hands.

"Draco, wipe that look off your face. Honestly, the height is no issue," joked Hermione.

Draco scoffed, "The height is no issue, Granger. That looks like a death trap. A br- I mean, surely there are safer looking contraptions."

Astoria swatted at him lightly, encouraging her son to join his friend. While, Fred took the kids to the entrance gate. Hermione bent down to see if Hugo wanted to ride, but the boy clung to her leg.

"Sweetie, I promise your sister and Scor are perfectly safe. Mummy would never let her do something dangerous," she tried.

"But it goes really high," he whined.

Hermione lifted the child onto her hip, and ruffled his hair. "Your daddy used to fly even higher than that. Uncle Fred still does every Sunday at the Burrow. Mr. Malfoy does, too. I promise you'll be ok. You can even ride with Mummy."

Hugo scrunched his nose, then looked at his mother expectantly. "Can Uncle Fred ride, too?"

Hermione sighed, before replying, "He's riding with Rosie and Scor, and only three can ride in each bucket. So-"

"I'll ride with Scor and Rosie," Astoria piped up, much to Draco's horror.

"Are you sure, Tori," Hermione asked.

The blonde simply nodded her head and kissed her husband's cheek, before joining her son in line. Hermione smiled at Draco, then joined the rest in waiting for their turn. The older two children held onto Astoria, while Hugo clung to his mother's chest, while keeping a close eye on Fred.

When the attendant opened the gate, he took the tickets and locked the two gates while reminding Astoria and the children to keep seated at all times. Hugo was a bit of a task to detach from Hermione, basically forcing him to be in the middle of his mother and Fred. Fred began to make jokes, easing the toddler's anxiety. As the ride became filled, the rose higher, able to see the beautiful landscape and stars above the bright lights. Hugo began to relax and became interested in finding a shooting star. Hermione held in a giggle as the ride began, causing the young child to squeal with delight.

"Hugo, put your arms up when we go down, okay. Ready? WEEEEEEE!" Fred exclaimed, smiling as Hugo imitated him.

Hermione watched as Fred played with her son, all traces of his previous anxiety erased from his glee-filled expression. She was a bit saddened by the sight, but swallowed those thoughts. Two years had gone by, but she still caught herself wishing it was Ron by her side. Though, there were times when it felt like he was still here, somehow. Fred had a way with the kids that kept them so happy, made her thank Merlin himself that he was there in their time of need. Her own life was a bit rocky at the moment. She had begun dating a coworker, but Rosie was not taking to him very well and Hugo acted like he wasn't even there. Fred wasn't terribly pleased with it, either. But she wrote that off as still seeing her as his little brother's wife.

The ride came to an end with Hugo beaming and rushing to his sister to tell her about his ride with Mummy and Uncle Fred.

"See, Draco, no worries. The ride was pleasant and everyone is unharmed," Hermione joked, passing the sneering man.

The rest of the evening was spent eating carnival delicacies and playing games with the children. Scorpius was dancing around Rosie, tickling her with a feather, much to the entertainment of Hugo.

"Tori, I think someone is going to be hard to put down, eh?" Fred whispered, watching the small boy play with his niece.

The witch rolled her eyes and nodded, while leaning against her husband.

"It's getting late, we should head back," Hermione offered.

Fred and Draco gathered the kids, while Astoria and Hermione cleaned their tables off. A couple walking by stopped suddenly and gasped. Their eyes were trained on Rosie and her exposed shoulder.

"Oh my! That poor child! No doubt the neglect of the parents," the woman hissed.

Hermione became furious and rushed to her daughter. Rosie's eyes were wide, her mouth quivering pitifully. Scorpius took his friend in his arms, as if shielding her from the mean lady. Fred stormed up to the intrusive couple, his voice a deep growl.

"For your information, that little princess is the survivor of an abduction! Keep your filthy accusations-" he spat, until Hermione caught his arm.

"Freddie, Rosie..." Hermione whispered.

The couple shot the group a disgusted look and sauntered away. Scorpius was still hugging Rosie when Draco scooped the two four-year-olds in his arms. The little girl's quiet sniffles were muffled into his shoulder. Hugo didn't quite understand the situation, so he clung to Hermione's leg. Astoria gathered the rest of the bags and toys, as they left the picnic area.

The walk back to the apparition point was not far from the parking lot, but it was prudent to leave before anyone would notice them disappearing into thin air. The six apparated back to Hermione's flat, allowing Scorpius to sleep in Rose's room for the time being.

Her flat was simple, enough space for her and the kids with a spare room for guests. Of course, the only guests it usually held were usually the cousins or Scorpius. Hermione stood at the sink, slumped with her head low.

"Hermione, Rosie is asleep now. Scorpius held her hand until we got here and she's asleep with her best friend," Astoria whispered.

Fred stepped behind her, massaging her shoulders lightly. "Mia, I'm sorry. I didn't think someone could be so cruel to her," he rasped.

Hermione abruptly, stepped away from the counter, drying her eyes.

"Granger..." Fred whispered defeatedly.

"Anyone want a drink? A bottle of wine sounds wonderful at the moment," she piped.

Astoria sighed, grabbing four wine glasses and a bottle from the cabinet. Draco cut the stereo on to a soft jazz station, while Fred sat at the table with a depressed expression. Hermione ran a hand across his shoulders, signalling for him to join them in the living room.

"So, besides the horrid bitch, do you think the kids enjoyed tonight," Astoria asked.

Hermione nodded slowly, her fingers twitching slightly around her wine glass. Fred sighed deeply, fearing she may become even more reclusive than before.

"Tonight was wonderful besides that frigid slag making my child feel like a freak show at the circus. Scorpius was rather cute trying to keep her calm. I'll give you two props on raising such a wonderful friend to her," she said, almost smiling. "Hugo got to see Uncle Fred in action. I don't think that boy has ever seen the angry side of him. Thanks, Fred."

Fred downed the last of his wine, and stood to place it in the sink, smirking.

"Mumma?"

Hermione looked up to find Hugo standing in the hallway, his little eyes barely awake.

"Hey, buddy. What are you doing out of bed?" she asked.

"Where is Sissy and Scor?" he whimpered.

Hermione walked over to him, picking him up in her arms. "Sissy and Scor are asleep in her room. No fears, big man. Do you need anything else?"

He shook his head and slumped onto his shoulder.

"I'm going to go put him back to bed. It won't take long," she said quietly, retreating into the hallway.

Once out of ear shot, Astoria got Fred's attention. "Psssttt! Come here!"

Fred sat back down on the couch, paying the blonde close attention. "Yeah?"

"So what do you think of Kevin?" she whispered, while Draco slumped his head forward in irritation.

Fred scoffed, "Cormac made-over. That is all. Though, Mia seems to be blind to it, just a bit."

"Rosie positively hates him. When she was over last time, she was telling us about him. She wishes her mom would find someone else," the blonde added.

Draco lifted his head up, "The bloke is an arse, but he can be charming. I think she's just looking for companionship. It's been two years and it seems plausible that the only reason she's with him is that he doesn't make her think of Ron."

Fred shook his head, denying the last bit. "She's fine around me, so that can't-".

"Shhh..." Astoria hissed.

Hermione returned shuffling in the room. Astoria nudged Draco slightly, signaling it was time for them to leave.

"I think we're going to call it a night, Granger. Is it okay if Scor stays the night. I don't think he's going to want to leave Rosie, anyways," Draco said, stretching his arms.

Hermione nodded and hugged Astoria, before the couple disappeared with a crack. Fred cleared the rest of the glasses, rinsing the sink to prevent stains. Hermione slumped onto the couch, until Fred nudged her shoulder. She looked up to find Fred with his hand outstretched.

"Granger, I think you need to unwind a bit. C'mon, love."

She sighed deeply, taking his hand as he gently began to sway her back and forth.

"You're doing an amazing job with those kids. Don't let anyone, muggle or magic, or any creature tell you otherwise," he whispered low against her ear.

The dance completely relaxed her and she gave into her desire to lie her head on his shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was an hour or a mere moment they were dancing, but it felt all too soon when he placed a gently kiss to her hair and stepped away.

"I need to be going. It's late and you need to get some rest."

Hermione pushed a few curls behind her ear and nodded. "Thanks for everything, Freddie. It means the world to us."

"Get some rest, Granger. I'll see you, later."

Her flat instantly became colder the moment he left. She locked the door, closed the floo, checked the wards, and turned off all the lights. Her dreams began with visions of the rude comments and her daughter's distraught expression. The dark visions morphed into the most beautiful garden and her arms around the neck of mysterious figure. She felt safe and home. As the face began to clear, she was shook away by tiny hands and giggling voices.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are awesome!

Please also check out Affections Disguised (fremione), The Forgotten Disgrace (Romione), and Last Granger Standing (Romione)!

 


End file.
